1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery level indicator for use with electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a battery level indicator which can accurately indicate a how much power the battery will be able to supply to a connected electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known battery level indicator for use with electronic apparatus is arranged to indicate the voltage level of a battery as it is, without taking into account the effect thereon of its relationship with the electronic apparatus.
When power is being supplied from the battery to the electronic apparatus, the battery level or voltage is decreased, as compared with the open-circuit voltage, due to the voltage drop across its internal resistance. This difference between the battery level and the open-circuit voltage may be large, especially in the case of an alkaline battery. Accordingly, although the user may judge that the battery is still able to supply enough power on the basis of the indicated battery level, when the power is not being supplied from the battery to the electronic appartus, it is often seen that the remaining power of the battery will not be as adequate as is indicated.